Strawberry Flavored
by Usagiii
Summary: A Shine story that is about sending your gratitude by a strawberry candy or perhaps a kiss?


Hello guys! This is my first Shine story requested by tinker3bellz1 :)

I do hope you enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH

* * *

It was already past 10 in the evening so there were no more people roaming around outside. The night was also cold and dark and the only light source was the moon and the stars. Everything was silent and the only thing you could hear was the wind blowing away the dry leaves making a gloomy atmosphere. However the silence didn't last long for it was ruined by soft cries that could be heard in the playground.

The cries were caused by a six year old little girl with bright red hair and eyes, but her eyes didn't glow because of the tears. She was sitting on the ground with her knees tucked in and her face buried on her folded arms. Her body was filled with dirt and wounds, due to the falls she had when she ran away from home.

She continued sobbing and her body was now shivering due to the cold air. But she didn't care or even bother to find another warmer place.

Suddenly, she heard a sound of footsteps approaching her. She raised her head slowly to observe her surroundings. She didn't see anyone and the sound also stop. Her hands turned into fists and her crying also stopped. She felt even colder now and her body was shaking not only because of the air but to be honest she gets scared easily.

She tried to calm herself by making tiny breaths but the footsteps resumed again. She closed her eyes and hugged herself while rocking her body back and forth. Then the footsteps stopped.

She sighed in relief and opened her eyes again thinking it's alright now. But she felt a tapped on her shoulder and the thought of her being safe just flew away.

"Waaahhhh! Stay away from me! Mommy, daddy help me please!" she cried while throwing punches on the mysterious person.

"Hey," the person softly called but the girl paid no heed and continued her defense.

"Hey!" he said a little louder.

"No! Leave me alone!" she exclaimed with her loudest voice.

The person groaned then grabbed her by shoulders and shook her gently, "Hey, calm down…I'm only trying to help."

The girl suddenly stopped and stared at the person. He was also a boy closed to her age and he had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. His hair also glistened at the moon like they were connected. He looked beautiful under the moonlight even if he was a guy. She was astonished that it made her silent.

"Thank goodness you finally come to your senses," he said with a smile then he raised an eyebrow at her, "If you're that scared at night then why did you bother going outside alone?"

The girl looked down then her eyes began to tear up again. The boy panicked and mentally cursed himself. She sniffed softly and body shook.

"I'm sorry that I scared you and for asking that, it must be personal. Please stop crying, it hurts when I hear you cry," he muttered as he hesitantly pulled her into a hug.

The girl stopped crying and was shock to the sudden action of the unknown boy. She might not know him but the feeling of his body was really warm and comforting so she didn't pushed him away.

"I-I ran away because I was scolded by my aunt. My twin and I were playing then I accidentally threw a ball into a vase. She said that the vase was really old and more important than me. She told me that I shouldn't have been born!" She cried even harder, unintentionally gripping the boy's shirt.

The boy hugged her tighter and buried her face in his chest. He caressed her hair softly and rubbed small circles on her back. He didn't know why he was being so kind but his heart melted when he heard about her situation.

"Your aunt was the one wrong in here. You are more important than a mere vase." He muttered then gently pulled her inches away so that he can see her face "And we all make mistakes so that's just normal. I'm sure that if your parents knew about that they will choose you instead of that vase and will also get angry at your aunt. You are more special because a vase can be replaced but you, their daughter, cannot have any replacement."

"Thank you…you're right! My family loves me very much so they will not abandon me for that vase!" the girl said with a renewed energy then her eyes widened, "Oh no! I forgot about my parents!"

The boy laughed, "What a silly girl, I'm sure they all are worried about you now."

"Yeah, I guess I have to go home." she said as she wiped her tears away and finally smiled.

"Smiling suits you better," the boy stared at her, "You actually look pretty cute."

The girl blushed at his comment. The boy wondered why she got silent but also turned red when he realized what he said.

"So where do you live?" he suddenly changed topic.

"I live at Sunny St." she said.

"Oh, that's a bit far from here. You sure run fast." He said with a hint of amazement in his voice, "I live at that house." He said as he pointed on a house that was a fifteen minutes walked from where they were.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I usually talk a walk here because the air feels nice and I love looking at the moon but I saw a crying girl instead." He explained.

The girl felt embarrassed. "Ah, so that's why."

"Fine!"

Both heads turned to the source of the voice and found three people calling out with flashlights.

"Fine! Where are you?"

The red haired girl grinned then turned on her companion, "That's my parents and my twin."

"That's good to hear, you can go home safely now," he smiled but the way he said it didn't sound happy.

The girl looked at him worriedly then began to realize that they have to part ways, "It was nice meeting you. If you hadn't come I might still be crying and hating myself over a vase."

The boy smiled, "Yeah, it was nice meeting you too. For a girl, you have such strong punches and you run fast."

The girl pouted, "Don't tease me!"

"But it's true!" he grinned.

"Fiiiinnnneeee!"

"Oh, that's my sister!" she said.

"Wow, you really are twins; she also has a loud voice." The boy smirked.

The girl threw a playful punch at him but gave a smile, "Don't drag my twin into this. Well, I'm sure you know my name by now but I still want to say it. I'm Fine and thank you for all the things you've done for me tonight."

"I'm Shade and I hope you're really fine now." he smiled.

Fine decided to ignore his inside joke then took something from her pocket then hand it into the boy, "It might be not enough to thank you but here…it's my favorite candy."

Shade stared at the pink wrapped candy then stared at her, "Thanks, but true it's not enough."

"Then what else can I do?" Fine asked with her head tilted on the side.

"If we're still together when I'm 18, give me a strawberry flavored kiss!" Shade said while blushing. He didn't know what pushed him to say that or maybe because the girl was just too cute to resist.

"A k-kiss? At 18 years old?" she asked again to make sure.

"Yeah, promise me." he said with serious eyes.

"It's a promise!" she smiled.

..

..

..

 **12 years later**

"Happy 18th Birthday Shade!"

The blue haired lad smiled at his friends, "Thanks for the big surprise."

"Wait there's more!" his best pal, Tio grinned as he held up boxes that were wrapped into pretty papers, "Time to open the presents!"

"Seriously, who's the real celebrant here?" their other friends asked with amusement.

Shade laughed with his friends then started to open up his presents one by one. He got a watch, some t-shirts, a basketball and other boy stuffs. Then a familiar red hair girl approached him.

His eyes softened as he saw her then gave her a smile, "Hey, where's your present?"

Fine blushed then she suddenly grabbed his hand and led him outside. Shade was confused but he let her do what she wished.

The two of them became closer since their families also knew each other. They were enrolled in the same school which strengthen their bond and thus made them a couple.

The red haired stopped by when they were finally alone. The lad looked around and saw that they were in the garden.

"So, why did you bring me here?" Shade asked.

Fine took a deep breath then stared at his eyes with determination, "I brought you here to give my present!"

"You're really weird, why didn't you just give it while we're inside?" he gave a small laugh but stopped when he noticed her serious eyes. "Fine?"

"I couldn't give it to you with many people around because it's embarrassing and Rein said that it's more romantic if we're alone." She explained with her cheeks bright red.

Shade didn't say anything and waited for her to continue.

"First is, I want you to close your eyes." Fine said.

The lad looked at her curiously but closed his eyes.

"Don't open them without my permission!"

Shade just nodded.

"Then, I shall begin," she whispered. Her hands clung on his shoulders and she tip toed to reached his face. Then slowly, she pressed her lips to his.

Shade made a sound of surprise in his throat at her sudden action. But he didn't pull away, instead he hugged her small figure which fitted perfectly with his and kissed her back. The couple continued kissing sweetly like they were the only people in the world.

The lad who was too engaged with the kiss, suddenly licked Fine's bottom lip which made her gasps in response. Shade then took the opportunity to push his tongue inside. And so, their once sweet kiss turned into a more heated one. Fine held him tighter because if she didn't her knees might give away from the passionate kiss they were having. In return, Shade gripped her waist to support her body from falling.

They were enjoying the sweet hot kiss but when they heard the voices of their friends they immediately pulled away from each other.

Shade didn't look please while Fine kept on blushing.

"I hope you like it," she whispered.

Shade smiled as he held her hand, "That was the best gift I received and…I hope you'll give me one for Christmas, Valentines heck you might as well give it to me every day."

Fine's face turned even redder almost matching the color of her hair, "Shade, don't say it so casually!"

He hugged her instead of kissing her for it might turned heated again, "Thanks,"

"Hmm, you're welcome, "she murmured.

"Hey, did you use a strawberry flavored lip gloss?" he asked still tasting the sweet flavor.

"Well, that was what I promised!" she smiled at him.

He sighed as he leaned his head on her shoulder, "Stop making cute faces or else I might kiss you again and I don't care if they are watching."

"Shade!"

* * *

So, how was it? Did I do a good job?

Hehehe, I'm quite nervous...

Thank you for reading!


End file.
